Reformed Separatist Alliance
The Reformed Separatist Alliance (RSA) was a faction formed in the midst of the First Order-Resistance conflict. It was one of the key factors in stopping the First Order from destroying the Resistance. The War of the Three Powers During this time, in 35 ABY, much of the Outer Rim territories were influenced by the RSA's beliefs of the Separatist movement that should be reorganized, thus the RSA growing more powerful, and declaring their capital planet as Tatooine. The RSA deployed B1 and B2 Battle Droid Units to the front lines of the Inner Rim border and Core Worlds in order to fight the First Order. The Resistance and New Republic helped with this war effort, thus ensuing the non-aggression pact between the 3 powers. As more advanced models were produced, like the Droideka and BX-Commando Droid were deployed by the RSA, the First Order began to lose more battles. The RSA even went to the extent of creating newer models, such as the B4 Supreme Battle Droid, and IG-180 MagnaGuards, or Elite Droids, to help push the First Order back, which did happen. The combined forces of the Resistance and RSA dominated the Order, and pushed them off Takodana, Jakku, Kamino, Taris, Toydaria and Korriban. Eventually, the RSA took control of Jakku and Kamino, setting up more facilities with their now low budget. Towards the end of 37 ABY, the Order and the Reformed Separatists became at a sort of standstill. Due to this, and not having much credits, the Dark Lord, Darth Ignus, who is the Emperor of the RSA, proposed they pulled out of the war, with the idea that it's now pointless, and the anti-war slogan of 'The Resistance can stand for itself!'. This inevitably raised tension between the RSA and Resistance, as the RSA moved its forces back to the small amount of planets they owned. Battle of Guermessa As the RSA was transporting droids to Tatooine to be shut down and used for reserves, the fleet was unexpectedly attacked by a Resistance fleet, along with the First Order's help. Kylo Ren's flagship, the Finalizer, took part in this battle. The RSA fleet, mostly consisting of light carriers, was quickly overrun. The capital ship in the fleet, a Providence-class cruiser named the Courier, was destroyed by Poe Dameron in his bombing run on it's engines. The ship was carrying high ranking Senators, and was a huge blow to the RSA's political influence, as well as it's amount of droids available, as the cruiser was carrying most of that fleet's supply. End of the War and the Emperor's Death In the beginning of 38 ABY, the First Order invaded Tatooine, with the Resistance helping. The First Order quickly took over the Eastern Dune Sea factories of the RSA, with the Resistance fighting in Mos Eisley. The RSA eliminated the Resistance presence on the planet, however, as the First Order pushed up through the Dune Sea and surrounded Mos Eisley, the Emperor knew he'd be defeated. Still wanting to keep his presence hidden, he discreetly transported himself to his space station above one of Tatooine's moons, Chenini. The First Order attacked the station with most of it's fleet in a surprise attack. Ignus was unable to escape however, and as the station blew up, his life was ended. The RSA soon retreated to Geonosis with all of it's remaining 12,000 droid forces, allowing Mos Eisley to be annexed to the First Order, causing the Peace Treaty of the Order-Republic-Separatist War.